


It's a deal

by WeirdV



Series: Let's write some prompts, cause it's fun. [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College AU, Fluff, Grumpy Derek, M/M, bet, erica and Stiles are friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2675879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdV/pseuds/WeirdV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“let’s make a deal” Erica says as she leans back in her chair, “If you win, I’ll do the dishes for three weeks.”<br/>“Okay” Stiles  nods, “And if you win?”<br/>“You have to ask out Derek Hale” she says, grinning like a Cheshire cat.<br/>“What? No way” Stiles shakes his head vigorously, “He’s grumpy, he’d never say yes, anyways.”<br/>“All the better for you” she smiles, “You just have to ask, that’s all.”<br/>“Fine” he groans and takes her stretched out hand, shaking it to make their bet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a deal

**Author's Note:**

> This is a turned around version of my previous story in this series.  
> Hope you like it :)

“let’s make a deal” Erica says as she leans back in her chair, “If you win, I’ll do the dishes for three weeks.”

“Okay” Stiles  nods, “And if you win?”

“You have to ask out Derek Hale” she says, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

“What? No way” Stiles shakes his head vigorously, “He’s grumpy, he’d never say yes, anyways.”

“All the better for you” she smiles, “You just have to ask, that’s all.”

“Fine” he groans and takes her stretched out hand, shaking it to make their bet.

_

“Ha!” Erica laughs, she actually laughs, “You have to ask him out now.”

“Fuck” Stiles sighs, “He’s going to kill me, okay!”

“Dude, relax” she rolls her eyes, “He’ll say no, glare at you and you’ll be fine. Although, I’m gonna want to witness you asking him. Okay?”

“Fine.”

_

Here’s the thing. The kid is skinny, pasty, annoying and so fucking smart.

He’s younger than Derek, but they share some classes and he barely asks any questions in class. When he does ask questions, they’re intelligent ones. And Derek might have a teeny, tiny crush on him. He doesn’t know much about the guy. He knows his name is Stiles – which is apparently a nickname – and he knows he’s friends with Erica Reyes – who is like his sister because she lived with him and his dad for a year.

He knows he wants to be a detective and likes to bud into his dad’s cases. He knows the guy thinks he’s grumpy.

And there is so much more he _wants_ to know about the guy. Maybe he can find those things out in a less creepy way. You know, without the facebook stalking and eavesdropping.

_

“Derek?” Stiles tries not to sound nervous as he gently taps his shoulder and the man turns around. He glares at Stiles, and then his eyes seem to soften and for a second they throw Stiles off. Because he can’t recall Derek ever looking like that.

“Yes, Stiles?” he asks, and he’s not growling. Why isn’t he growling? Why isn’t he giving Stiles a deathglare like he usually does when someone talks to him? Why is he being – _nice?_

“Uhm – I was wondering if – uhm, maybe” he bites his lip and looks up at Derek, whose eyes seem to dart to his lips too, “If maybe you’d like to, well, you don’t have to, but maybe you would, uhm. Don’t feel pressured to say yes?”

“Stiles” he says slowly, “You haven’t actually asked your question.”

“Oh – sorry” he smiles and shakes his head, “Would you like to grab coffee sometimes? With me, I mean. Like a date? I don’t mean randomly grab coffee by yourself. Which you can do too, of course. But I mean, would you like to go on a date with me? For coffee. Or tea, if you don’t like coffee. Hot chocolate, perhaps? Uhm – yeah?”

Derek chuckles and Stiles eyes widen – has Derek Hale ever chuckled before? Because it is sort of adorable.

“I’d love to, Stiles” he says, “Here, put in your number and I’ll give you a call.”

Stiles takes the phone from him, putting in the number absentmindedly – what the hell just happened – and giving it back.

He stands there frozen as he watches Derek walk away. Derek Hale walks away after agreeing to go on a date with him. _Derek Hale_ said _yes_ to a date with _Stiles_ _Stilinski_.

What?

_

“Pinch me” Stiles says as he drops down next to Erica, she leans over and pinches his cheek – hard.

“Ouch” he glowers at her and she shrugs.

“What’s wrong?” she asks with a frown, looking at the door Derek just disappeared through.

“He said yes” he says slowly, “Derek Hale smiled, chuckled and said _yes_ , Erica. What am I going to do?”

“You’re going to take him out on a date” she replies, rolling her eyes, “Duh!”

“But – but” he starts, “What if – he’s always so grumpy!”

“Well, perfect time to find out why, isn’t it?” she smiles, “Let me know how it went, loverboy.”

_

Derek is nervous as he sits down, waiting for Stiles to get there. He dressed up a bit, wearing a new Henley and his favourite jeans. Stiles stumbles in five minutes later, wearing a clean T-shirt with a superman logo and a plaid shirt over it, combines with black pair of jeans. He smiles at Derek and sits down across him.

“You’re actually here” he says after two seconds of silence, “I thought you’d stand me up. Because, you know; you always say no when people ask you out. Why is that, by the way?”

“Uhm” Derek replies, and he _knows_ he’s blushing, “Well – the thing is – uhm.”

“Are you – blushing?” Stiles grins, “Oh my god, that is adorable… I can’t believe that -.”

He stops mid sentence and stares at Derek, his mouth falling open as he stares at the man, who takes a sip and tries to hide behind his mug for a second. It’s not that effective.

“Oh – you. You _like_ me” he says slowly as realizations dawns on his, “ _Me_?”

“Yeah” Derek bites his lip, not meeting his eyes, “Sorry.”

“Oh” Stiles freezes as he stares at the guy. Okay, maybe he wasn’t as grumpy as he looked, and the blushing was totally adorable, “I – uhm. Now I feel bad.”

“Why?” Derek frowns and Stiles shrugs.

“Just that – well. Oh my, I’m a terrible person” he says, “It’s just that.”

He shakes his head, he can’t tell Derek he asked him out on a bet. That’s just cruel, “I – uhm. I barely know you” he says, “I mean, you always look grumpy and I only asked you out because I thought you’d say no… and now – well. Now we’re here.”

“Now we’re here” Derek echoes quietly, “You thought I’d say no?”

“Yeah” he bites his lip again, “Sorry. But I’ve only ever seen you shoot people down. Like, people who were cuter and more awesome than me.”

“Yeah” Derek smiles shyly, “They weren’t you…”

“I still don’t get that” Stiles says, “Why me?”

Derek shrugs, “I don’t know” he says slowly, “You always ask interesting questions in class, and you’re kind of adorable. I just – you look like someone I’d get along with. I wanted to get to know you better.”

“Huh” Stiles smiles, “I can – I think I can respect that. I mean, that’s why people go on dates, right? To get to know each other better.”

“So I’ve been told” Derek replies, “So – tell me about yourself.”

“Let’s make a deal” Stiles says, “You ask a question, I answer, and then you answer my question… maybe I can solve the puzzle that is Derek Hale.”

“I guess that’s fair” Derek says, signaling the waiter to order another drink, “So, I’ll start. First question – uhm – do you have any siblings?”

“No” he shakes his head, “My mom died before they could have other kids. Well, no, she got ill before they could. I was eight when she passed away. But my best friend, Scott, he’s like my brother. We’d do anything for each other. I guess we chose each other as family, since we both come from single parent households – his dad left when he was nine – and we’ve been trying to set up out parents ever since. And I have Erica. She lived with my dad and I after dad had to pull her away from her parents. They refused to buy her epilepsy medicine, which she really needs, because they didn’t believe in it. So she’s like my sister, you know? How about you? Do you have siblings?”

“I have an older sister and a younger sister. Cora and Laura” he says, “I had a few brothers too, but there was a fire a few years back and most of my family died. By most, I mean it’s just me and my sisters that are left.”

“Ow – dude” Stiles looks genuinely sad to hear it, “I – I know that saying sorry doesn’t really help. But I am, you know. Sorry.”

“It’s okay” Derek shrugs, “I had a lot of trouble right after it happened. But I have my sisters, and I try to think about that, you know? I try to hold on to the fact that at least I got to keep them. Let’s change the subject, though. Uhm – what do you want to do after college?”

“I want to go into the FBI or something” he says, “I love solving mysteries. My friends think I’m morbid, because I get excited when there’s a murder in my little town, but I love solving mysteries. I think it’s because, by solving it, I can maybe stop it from happening again. So yeah – I want to be a cop or something. How about you?”

“I have no idea, to be honest” Derek shrugs, “I see everyone around me has it all figured out, and I feel sort of lost. I mean – I know what I like and what I enjoy doing. But I’m not sure if I can make a career out of it, you know?”

“What is that, then?” Stiles asks curiously as Derek orders another coffee for both of them, Derek looks down again.

“I – uhm – I love to write” he says, “But that’s just a hobby. But besides that – I also thought about being a fire fighter? But I love college, and I don’t want to quit.”

“I get that” Stiles smiles, “You know -  and just tell me if this is totally inappropriate – but my dad has this friend and he’s a fire investigator. He went to college for it, and then firefighter training after.”

“That’s – kind of cool, actually” Derek frowns, “You know what courses he took?”

“Yeah – well, I don’t. But I can ask about it, if you’d like” he says, Derek nods.

“I would appreciate that” he says after a moment, “Okay, next question. Uhm -  favourite pastime?”

“Difficult one” Stiles frowns, “I did lacrosse in high school, but I was really bad at it. I do enjoy video games, and I love mysteries. I sometimes solve some little cases for friends for some extra cash. But that’s about it. What do you do besides studying?”

“I spent a lot of time with my sisters. And I read a lot” he says, “I go running too, training for a marathon at the moment. That’s about it.”

_

Stiles is startled when his phone starts ringing, “Ow” he smiles weakly at Derek, “Sorry, I got to take this.”

He smiles again and picks up the phone, “Hi there, Erica” he says, “What do you mean, I’m late?”

He frowns as he glances at the clock on the wall.

“Oh – fuck” he bites his lip, “Sorry, I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

He hangs up and smiles at Derek, “So, uhm, that was Erica” he says, “I was supposed to meet her at four – and apparently it’s five already.”

“Oh” Derek smiles, “Yeah, no, it’s okay. I’m meeting my sister at six, so I should get going too. I had a lot of fun, though. Maybe – maybe we could do this again?”

“Yeah – uhm – I’d like that” Stiles smiles shyly, “Give me a call, okay? I’m probably free sometime next week.”

“I’ll call.”

_

_2 weeks later_

_

“I think I’m dating him” Stiles says slowly as Erica drops down on his bed, “Derek, I mean, I think I’m dating Derek Hale.”

“What?” she sits up straight and looks at him, “I – I thought you hated him.”

“I thought so too” he bites his lip, “But we talked, and it turns out we have a lot in common. He – uhm – he lost almost his entire family in a fire a few years back. So that’s why he’s so grumpy, in case you were wondering. But he’s sort of funny, and nice, and considerate, and I think I might be falling for him.”

“Oh – dude” she grins, “That’s cute – are you going to introduce him to me?”

“Yeah, I will” he grins, “How about next week?”

_

“It’s nice to finally meet you, Erica” Derek smiles at her, “I’ve heard a lot about you!”

“Yeah, same” she grins, turning to Stiles, “You guys are adorable together. Aren’t you happy you lost that bet?”

“Bet?” Derek frowns, and Stiles freezes, “huh?”

“You know, why he asked you out?” she says slowly, not noticing Stiles’ expression.

Derek’s expression darkens, turning to Stiles, “You asked me out for a bet?” he asks slowly, and then he turns and leaves.

“Great – thanks, Erica” he growls, running after him.

_

“Derek! Wait” he shouts, catching up to him, “Derek, wait! Let me explain, okay?”

“Two minutes” he says, crossing his arms. Right now, he hates himself, he doesn’t want to be mad at Stiles.

“I’ve wanted to ask you out for over a year” he says, “The bet – it just made it so that I couldn’t back out.”

Derek frowns, “So -.”

“I wanted to tell you” he says, “But then you liked me, and I felt like a terrible person and I never expected you to say yes, because I’m just – _me_.”

“You’re wonderful” Derek sighs, “I – I’m sorry I just stormed out without letting you explain, okay? It’s just – my last relationship didn’t end well.”

“No – you had every right” Stiles bites his lip, “You – you’re not mad at me, are you? I mean, can you forgive me? I – I really like you, you know? More than I ever expected to.”

“Yeah, same” he replies, allowing Stiles to take a step closer, “I just – I thought you asked me out because you liked me too.”

“I did” Stiles says, “I swear, Derek. I just didn’t realize. But I noticed you, you know? In class, even though you try not to get noticed, I noticed you. You always bring a notebook, and you write everything down. And you wear reading glasses, which shouldn’t look good on anyone, but they look good on you. Seriously, it’s unfair. I don’t know why, Derek, but I feel like I can trust you. I barely trust anyone.”

“So you _do_ like me?” Derek asks slowly, Stiles nods.

“I think I might be falling in love with you” he says, Derek smiles widely – it’s a beautiful sight – and bites his lip, “Please tell me you’re not mad at me anymore.”

“I’m not mad at you, Stiles” he says with a smile, “I’m really not. And – uhm – I think I might be falling in love with you, too.”

“So, does that mean you’re my boyfriend now?” Stiles asks, Derek grins and nods, “Does that mean I get to meet your sisters, and introduce you to my dad?”

“I guess so” he grins, “They’re going to love you.”

“My dad is going to threaten to shoot you” Stiles replies, “But he won’t.”

_

“Dad” Stiles smiles, holding onto Derek’s elbow with his hand, “I’d like you to meet my boyfriend, Derek.”

The sheriff smiles, giving a short nod, “Derek” he says, “Nice to meet you. Has he told you I’m the sheriff?”

“He has, sir” Derek smiles, “It’s nice to meet you, too.”

“Good” he says, stepping aside to let them in, “Let me just put away my gun, I was just cleaning it.”

“Told you so” Stiles whispers as they walk over to the dining table, “You can still back out, you know. Last chance.”

“Nah. I’m good.”

“Well, it’s at your own risk, you know” Stiles grins, Derek smiles brightly at him.

“Well” he replies, “it’s a risk I’m willing to take.”

 

 


End file.
